With the development of communication technology, smart headphones including wireless Bluetooth headphones draw more and more attention. Taking wireless binaural Bluetooth headphone as an example, it is popular among consumers due to the hearing enjoyment it brings to consumers via binaural call and binaural stereo music playback. In order to provide users with more convenient user experience, voice assistant is applied to headphones as well. Moreover, the power consumption of headphones with voice assistant is usually very high, and the speech recognition is not accurate.